Beth tickles and cuddles Daryl
by louloubellx
Summary: Just a Bethyl Drabble where Beth tickles and cuddles Daryl. He falls asleep and he's really sleepy. Full of Bethyl fluff! Bethyl One-Shot!


**Bethyl Drabble**

Beth and Daryl had been walking for hours. Daryl was a few paces ahead of Beth. Both exhausted, they were determined to find their prison family. So far they haven't found a single thing to suggest they were still alive.

After a while, Daryl spoke "We need somewhere ta go fer the night an' get more supplies." His voice was gravely, from lack of use.

Beth looked towards Daryl and nodded "Yeah, Looks lie it's gonna rain." She said motioning up at the sky. He nodded and they both continued walking.

Beth could see that Daryl was tired by the way he carried himself. He usually let her sleep whilst he stayed up on watch in the camps that they set up. She knew that Daryl was selfless and tried to hide his feelings so that he didn't come across as being weak or vulnerable. She wondered if he had to be guarded growing up and why he didn't ever talk about his life before the apocalypse.

Her thoughts were interrupted when after what seemed like an eternity, she heard Daryl calling her name. "Beth!"

"Hmm, yeah? Sorry, I was thinking" she replied, quickly.

"I could see tha' " he chuckled. "Look" he said, motioning towards three houses. "Which one ya want?"

Being that the only thing Beth got to do was take care of Judith, she didn't usually get a say in anything. Not that she didn't like taking care of the little girl, she was completely wrapped up in her. She just wished that people didn't treat her like a child.

Beth pointed at the middle house that was made out of white wood; it had a porch and seemed intact. The suburban house was already boarded up around the windows. "That one" she decided, smiling. He nodded and they both made their way to the house.

"You wait here an' I'll check it out." She nodded up at him and he went inside.

Once he motioned for her to come in, she locked the front door and the two went around the house searching for useful supplies. Upstairs, Daryl found some painkillers, some towels and a first aid kit. Beth found some clothes for her and Daryl. She went into the kitchen and was reaching up into the cupboards and to her delight; she found some cans of beans, soup and peaches. She also found some pugs feet for Daryl which she knew he likes based from the Funeral home.

Daryl came downstairs and went into the room that Beth was in. She was reaching for the back of the cupboard and he noticed that her jumper was riding up, exposing a sliver of creamy skin on her side. He realised that he was probably staring when the door he was leaning on creaked. She jumped and turned to face him, her hand resting over her heart in relief when she saw that it was him. "My God, Daryl! You scared me!" She said, panting slightly.

"M' sorry." He paused. "Found a load a stuff upstairs… We could stay here for a few days." He suggested. Beth nodded and smiled broadly at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I got you a present" she said, smiling wickedly.

He smirked at her. "Whatcha got?"

She walked over to him before handing him the two jars of Pigs feet from behind her back. "I know you like these, found them when I was looking through the cupboards. Found lots of cans of food too." She said to him. He gave her a small smile and they both went into the living room.

It was dark now and raining heavily. Beth guessed that it was the beginning of winter. "It's cold in here" she wrapped her arms around her slender frame.

"We can start a fire, everythin's boarded up tight, straight ta the front door" Daryl explained. He made his way over to the fireplace and lit a match.

Once the fire was flickering, Daryl turned around to see Beth curled up on the couch, watching him intently. "Hold up" he said before jogging upstairs. He came back with a big, fluffy blanket. He awkwardly moved in front of her like a scared animal and placed it around her. He bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. She stared up at him and until he eventually met her gaze. They locked eyes for a moment. Beth smiled shyly and patted the seat next to her. Daryl paused before nonchalantly plopping down next to her.

Beth moved her arms from her sides and brought them in front of her. She brushed her fingers against Daryl' s side doing so which made him jump slightly. Beth grinned at him before laughing lightly.

"Daryl Dixon! Are you ticklish?!" she asked, incredulously.

"Dunno wha' yer talking about." He said, clearly embarrassed.

Suddenly realisation hit Beth. Daryl had probably never been tickled before. She gave him a sad smile "You've never been tickled, have you?"

Daryl felt a mixture of anger and hurt at the what she had just asked. Surely she noticed that he wasn't the type to be cuddled and tickled.

"Does it look like ah've had a sweet lil' life like you? Being tickled by your mama and being sheltered from everythin' in this whole fucked up world?! He snarled defensively.

Beth realised the mistake she'd made and didn't know what to say to him to make it better. She paused briefly before tugging at his arm and pulling it towards her.

He looked at her quizzically. "What the hell are ya doing Girl?"

"Shh… Just let me, okay?" He was still staring at her like she had two heads. "Please Daryl, I want to…"

Daryl faltered. He felt his heart start to speed up with nerves. Why was he so nervous? What was she going to do? He reluctantly let her pull his arm towards her. "Lie down here, Daryl." She motioned to her lap and he appeared utterly bewildered, biting his thumb nail viciously.

After a few minutes, he deliberately put his head down into her lap like she asked. "What are ya doing, Greene?" He asked cautiously.

"Everyone deserves to be cared for, Daryl. Even tough people like you." She stated simply.

Before he could protest, her hands were gliding over his arms and shoulders. Her fingertips delicately touching his skin. He was used to a scolding sensation when being touched but this was different. He would never admit it but he felt like he was in heaven. Subconsciously he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

After a while, he felt his shirt start to ride up. That was when his eyes snapped open. He had never let anyone see his scars before but before he could do anything; her hands were already working their way over the raised, bumpy skin. He flinched at the intimate contact as he felt her lips brush his scars, replacing her hands.

He soon felt his back become wet, water droplets falling onto his scarred skin. He shifted so that he was looking at her face and noticed that she was crying. _For him. _

"Beth…"

"I'm sorry, Daryl. H-How could anyone… How could someone do this to you Daryl?" She sobbed.

"He didn't know what to say so he reached up, cupped her face and brushed the tears away with his thumb. What was this girl doing to him?

"I'm so sorry Daryl" she whimpered.

"Ya ain't got ta be sorry Beth, S' not yer fault." He looked at her in awe.

She sniffed a few times before brushing his hair away from his face. She started to run her hands through his hair and the back of his neck. He had never felt anything so good in is whole life.

He leaned into her touch and a moan escaped his lips. Beth smiled and Daryl hoped that she didn't see the blush he felt creeping up onto his cheeks.

Eventually, Beth noticed that Daryl was fighting to keep his eyes open. He was obviously exhausted and she didn't blame him. He always took watch and Beth figured that it was probably foreign for him to be able to sleep knowing he was safe.

"It's okay Daryl. Go to sleep." He looked up at her, silently asking for a confirmation before turning so that he was facing the couch. He would never tell her that he secretly enjoyed lying on her. Her warmth radiated off of her body. Beth pulled the blanket up and over Daryl and tickled him whilst he drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Beth woke up finding that she had fallen asleep with Daryl curled up, his head still positioned snuggly in her lap. She stretched her arms slightly and the slight movement caused Daryl to stir. He mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his head more into Beth. Beth smiled at him resumed tickling his head.

Daryl woke up a few minutes later and slowly shifted his head so that he was gazing up at Beth. "Good seep?" she smiled.

"mmhmm" he said, voice groggy from sleep. "Jus' tired." He moaned. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Mind if ah sleep some more?"

"You're so cute Daryl." She announced, quietly. Realising what she had said she blushed.

Daryl soffed. "I ain't cute. Ah'm going back to sleep." He placed his head more in-between Beth and the sofa. She knew that deep down, he enjoyed sleeping like this, with her. The thought brought a smile to her face once again.

Beth watched him closely. She thought it was adorable how he was when he woke up. How his hair sticks up and how his voice is laced with sleep. She thought he resembled an innocent child at times. She threw caution to the wind and leaned down, moving his face so that he was facing her again. She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He looked flustered and Beth just wanted thus moment to last forever.

Before he fell back asleep, Beth whispered "I care about you Daryl."

"I care about ya too…" He responded before his breathing evened out and he was drifting off to sleep.


End file.
